Weaknesses and Fears
by OddFeather
Summary: "Why is it so important to you?" Mako asked. "Because it's a weakness." she answered. "And so is my fear." Most likely there will be Makorra in later chapters, just saying.


**Hey hey! I came up with another story idea, but this one I don't have the slightest idea of where it came from. Maybe from listening to the Evanescence album _Fallen_? Anyways, this story takes place sometime after Mako, Bolin, and Asami move to the island. Yes, their might be light Makorra in the first chapters, but I will add more and more as the story goes on.**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra shook with frustration, punching the tree that was the closest to her without the slightest bit of pain. At least, not on the outside. She panted, and sweat trickled down her face.

_I'm tired of trying to do the same thing every single day, not to mention failing at the attempts! _she thought angrily. Korra let out a frustrated groan before yelling out loud "Why can't I airbend?!"

Her words echoed around her, and she punched the tree again when there was no response. She leaned against the tree and sank to her knees, her body still shaking, and she buried her face in her hands.

"Why can't I airbend?" she asked herself in a whisper. Her body shook violently.

She stifled her sob, and rubbed her eyes as if they had tears in them.

Korra got up and walked up to the meditation pavilion, as if some meditating would help her. What she did not expect to see Mako in a meditating form. He was one of the last people she wanted to see right now.

Korra let out an exasperated sigh and put her hand on her hip. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Mako's eyes opened and looked at Korra. "Trying to meditate. Why?"

"I didn't know you meditated." Korra said, a little bitterness creeping into her tone from earlier.

"I don't do it often. I only do it when I need to calm down." Mako said. His eyes scanned her, as if looking for something. "Are you okay?"

Korra's eyes averted from his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're acting a bit odd."

Korra ignored his comment and walked onto the wooden boards, and sat down and got into a meditating form, shutting her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Mako.

A few minutes of silence passed by, and Korra had thought Mako had either went back to his meditating or he got up and walked away; and she would have preferred that he walked away since she felt herself edging closer to either getting overly angry or having another break down like she had the night she had wanted to face Amon, but he ambushed her and gave her a warning. Mako had done neither.

"Korra, what's the matter? You're not acting like yourself." Mako said.

"So what?" Korra snapped at him, her eyes opening. "Why does it matter that I'm acting different? Why would it concern you? It's something personal, so I'd prefer that you stop bugging me about it. Go hang out with Asami and Bolin or something if it bugs you so much!"

Mako stared at her for a minute as she panted, taking in everything she said. He scowled, and got up from the wooden floor and began walking away.

Korra felt tears well up in her eyes after she yelled at him, and look away, towards the crashing waves below her. Her eyes shut tightly.

Mako froze right as he was about to walk off the platform, and turned back to Korra, no longer scowling. When he saw her, his face fell. She wasn't facing him, but her face was full of anger and sadness, and her eyes were shut tightly, and tears began to stream down her face. Her whole body was shaking.

Mako looked away from Korra and averted his eyes to his feet while his jaw clenched. He sighed before turning around and kneeling down next to her, and reached out and brushed away some of her tears with his thumb, although it wasn't much use since more fresh tears came down her cheeks again.

"Stop." he commanded in a soft and quiet tone. "Stop crying, Korra."

Korra ignored him, and her body continued to shake as fresh tear spilled over her cheeks. Her slow breathing was turning into short gasps.

Mako felt a pit in his stomach. He had never seen her like this.

"Shh…..calm down." he whispered softly as he placed both of his hands on both sides of her cheeks and began wiping away her tears again. It was barely effective.

Korra tried to knock away his hands, but she wasn't strong enough to do it. "Mako…..just…._go_." she said between gasps.

Mako thought about what she said for a moment. "No." he said finally, his hands still cupping her cheeks. "I'm not leaving you. Not again."

Korra didn't get what he meant by "again", but it really didn't matter. She just wanted to be alone and all to herself. She didn't wanted Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin, or anyone else to see her like this; Mako especially, but it is kind of too late for that.

"Mako, I said _go away_!" she yelled at him, and for a moment, it seemed as though the tears and gasping had gone, but soon she found herself crying again.

"No; I'm not leaving, Korra." Mako said firmly.

Korra's eyes stayed tightly shut, and finally she gathered enough strength to push Mako aside and get up and run away from him.

Mako barely had time to watch Korra dash out of the meditation pavilion before hitting the ground. He immediately sat up, and yelled "Korra!" but she had already disappeared somewhere else on the island.

Korra ran through the bushes and sat at the cliff side, and finally let herself out. She began sobbing and sobbing. She buried her face in her hands.

_I can't airbend, I haven't even progressed at least a _little_ in my training, I can't get rid of Amon or my fear of him, I can't protect the city, and now I'm pushing Mako and my other friends away? _she thought.

Korra felt a pit in her stomach, and began sobbing again.

A few minutes later, it didn't surprise her that the bushes rustled and she heard someone come out of them. And it wasn't very surprising to find that it was Mako, although she hadn't realized that he had followed her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Mako sighed. He walked over to Korra and kneeled down so they were at the same eye level. "For you to stop crying. I don't like it when you're upset, Korra. It makes _me_ upset to see you like that." he said. "And for you to tell me what happened or what I did wrong."

Korra's expression slightly softened. "You didn't do anything."

"Apparently I've done something." he said.

"No, you haven't." Korra protested. "I wasn't happy earlier; I got frustrated with something and I took it out on you and then I finally couldn't help but break down."

"What's frustrating you?"

Korra didn't say anything. Mako stared at her, and watched her as her expression turned from anger to sadness. Her body began shaking again.

Mako sat down in front of her and took her hand in his, staring at her and nothing else. He leaned a little closer and his jaw clenched. "Korra, I want to help. I don't want you feel this way anymore, but I can't do anything unless you tell me."

"What if I don't want any help?"

"You're going to get it whether you want it or not."

Korra averted her eyes to their intertwined hands, and had an urge to pull her hand back and yell at him flooded through her. But she resisted it, knowing that the game could go on forever if she didn't just end it now.

"I don't know how to explain it." Korra said. "There are so many things I am frustrated with."

"Which one made you act…..you know…..the way you did?" Mako asked.

"Oh yeah. Airbending." Korra said bitterly. Her voice began to rise. "I just can't….it's impossible for me to airbend! I haven't progressed even a little in my training! I just can't stand it! It is always the same old results every time…" her voice began to crack. Her voice became very quiet, almost a whisper. "I just don't get it. Why can't I airbend? I don't know what I'm going to do…"

Mako stared at Korra with a sad expression. His eyes softened. "Korra, I know you are anxious to learn airbending- but right now I _know _you could beat Amon right now without mastering all four elements."

Korra scoffed. "It doesn't matter much. It's still something I need to worry about."

"Why is it so important to you?" Mako asked.

Korra took a minute before answering. "Because it's a weakness." she answered. "And so is my fear."

She got up before Mako could question her and left him alone at the cliff side.

* * *

**Not sure about the ending, but it's a good start for the story, right? I don't know who I'm going to do for the next chapter. I'm going to try and not do the same people in a row, so the next chapter isn't going to be about Korra. Well, please review!**


End file.
